First Avenger
by WolfShadow96
Summary: One Shot. A warrior as old as time from an age long forgotten powerful beyond reason winds up in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D.


First time writing anything in a long time and I have to say it was fun and it was awesome trying to tackle this. Originally an idea i got from another story that over time I just started adding to and while I didn't add in all I wanted I just couldn't figure out a way to incorporate it in. But, anyways this is meant as a one shot and I have no intention to continue this as I have a horrible track record with stories. Let me know what you think and if you have questions about this story send me a PM.

First Avenger

How he ended up here he did not know, but in all his infinite wisdom he couldn't believe he allowed this to happen. Temporary insanity or perhaps he has started to go senile in his old age. Whatever the reason he now sat in a hard metal chair inside an interrogation room aboard the Helicarrier awaiting his interrogator. In that time he looked over his cell and it's four transparent walls that could withstand the might of Thor and the only thought that crossed his mind was. 'Isn't this a little excessive'.

"Getting comfortable?" Turning his head he took notice of a one eyed bald headed african american male swagger his way towards his cell. Black trench coat swaying as he did, this was the infamous Commander of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D for short, Nick Fury. The moment they locked eyes he knew Fury was studying him and vice versa. They stood like that for only a few moments in complete silence before Fury spoke "Hope it's not too hot in there for you." In turn he received silence and an upturned eyebrow. Sighing he decided to take a different approach. "Alright fine let's cut the bull who are you."

"Who I am is of no importance...not anymore." His voice sounded old and husky not befitting his youthful appearance. What with his golden blonde hair, bright deep blue eyes and a face that made him look no older than twenty one. Although his response made Fury internally groan he was more than willing to comply. "I am one whose name has been lost through time from an era that has long been forgotten. I have watched the rise and fall of countless civilizations and have lived more years than I care to recount. Though Cryptic I know, but it's been ages since anyone has asked me that question. So to Answer your question I am a Hylian and you may call me Link."

"Link...really?" He only nodded "Alright.. So Link tell me with all the power you displayed today while are we only finding out about you now, why come out from hiding." Link looked confused by the question.

"Hiding? Hmm." He smirked not even trying to hide his amusement. "I haven't been hiding, if you recall it hasn't been long since you've discovered the existence of Gods, super powered beings, and worlds beyond your own, So it's not too far fetched that you've haven't discovered me."

"You said you've been around for a long time so what does that make you, a god?"

"A god… no I'd never be so presumptuous. I'm more of an Immortal, I'm one without death"

"Alright this is all fairly interesting but, other than your name you still haven't told me who you are." Fury was beginning to get annoyed he didn't want sit around exchanging pleasantries. He wanted to get to the root of the issue so he could move on to other matters.

"Ah yes, well as you know my name is Link, I am a Hylian and I hail from the realm of Alfheim."

000000

In the beginning there was nothing but darkness and chaos but, despite that through the veil of shadow existed four lights, four powerful forces of unimaginable power that would bring order out of chaos. These lights were the four goddesses, primordial beings whom existed before time began, before spirits and life began. There was mighty Din whom with her fiery hands crafted the world, wise Nayru whom imparted her wisdom and gave the spirit of law, courageous Farore whose rich soul cultivated the land and gave birth to the creatures whom would uphold the law, and finally mother Hylia whose unfathomable love gave shape and free will to all of their creations. With their work completed the three returned to the heavens, the point of their departure became the sacred realm but, not before leaving the triforce an artifact of tremendous power. Yet it was Mother Hylia that chose to stay to protect the Triforce and to watch over their creations. It was these four that gave shape to Alfheim and became the foundation of religion.

The realm of Alfheim was home to the kingdom of Hyrule a large and prosperous Kingdom made up of four different factions. The gracefully aquatic Zoras, the kindly creatures of Stone the Gorons, the ever elusive yet beautiful Gerudos, and the children of Hylia the Hylians. The four races lived together in relative harmony united yet divided as the Zora's could not survive far from water and the Gorons prefered the heat from an active volcano. The Gerudo however chose isolation in the deserts and would only leave to steal and to find suitable mates to continue their line as they were a tribe of only women.

The Hylians were said to be the children of Hylia, whom their name derived from, were gifted with long pointed ears so that they may hear the words of the goddesses. Though it was in the coming centuries that would lead to a chain of events that would lead to Hylia's fall and a cruel cycle of death and rebirth at the hands of Demise a powerful Demon King. It would recur every couple of millenial in where the goddess Hylia would be reborn alongside her chosen Hero Farore's Champion and the remnants of Demise's hatred. Through time the suffering and battles fought would fade into legend held closely only by the royal family of Hyrule.

It was after each cycle that the people of Hyrule would heal and the kingdom prosper in an age of peace. Though they possessed a standing army they maintained a policy of peace never willing engaging in conflict if they could avoid it which served them well as the other races whom they share the realm with were just as peaceful. The only real threat were the creatures of darkness that inhabited the wilds attacking any would be traveller and occasionally raiding villages amassing their forces for their Lord's inevitable return.

It was countless millenial in the future when Hyrule was plagued by civil war in which the royal family had to fend off a coup from their most trusted servants the Sheikah. While some remained loyal to the crown a large majority became fed up simply serving in the shadows and chose to take what they believed was theirs they united enemies of the crown under one flag the Yiga. The battle was hard fought and led to much death, for how do you fight an enemy that hides in the shadows and knows every point of vulnerability. It was in the aftermath while Hyrule was still recovering that Demise emerged in the form of Ganondorf and thus the fourth cycle began.

It was the fourth cycle that proved to be the beginning of the end for Demise as it was in this age that the battle was waged across time and even though the hero lost many friends and loved ones he remained steady in his resolve and with the help of a reborn Hylia and the six sage that Demise was sealed away. With his duty finished the hero returned to his own time to live his life and have many more adventures across space and time.

Unfortunately more misfortune followed the hero as after he was fully grown he stopped aging, at first nothing seem out of the ordinary at least until he saw the people around him including his wife and children grow old. Yet none of the pain he felt throughout all of his adventures through space and time fighting ungodly creatures and gods could compare to the pain he felt as he watched everyone he knew die. The pain was so unbearable that it almost broke him. It seemed that all his adventures across time had inadvertently displaced him from time, life and death.

And, it was through the ages that he carried on fighting Demise defending his people alongside the Princess Zelda amassing more strength and knowledge until he could finally destroy Demise once and for all. His desire and sole driving force was to end the cycle so his people could one day know true peace and ultimately discover a way to die. Yet even as he stood victorious over the remains of Demise did he truly feel helpless because in a final act of spite Demise with the last of his strength enacted a spell so powerful that it would kill all life in Alfheim in three days all except for him. Three days was all he had to save them all but, he couldn't find a single way and it was on the third day in an act of desperation he used the triforce of wisdom he acquire from Zelda before her life faded having suffered mortal wounds during the battle and the triforce of power he received from Demise after his death in combination with his own Triforce of courage to use the full power of the Triforce to try to break the curse. Alas like everything in his long life nothing was ever so simple because throughout the ages the Triforce weakened and no longer had the same power it once did. So he did the last thing he could think of which was to absorb all the souls from every living creature into himself. He would safeguard them until he was able to bring them back no matter how long it took.

000000

"Interesting, yet that still doesn't explain how you got here to our world." Fury was intrigue and surprise at the same time. Intrigued to learn about another world and surprised that Link would be so forthcoming.

"On a few of my adventures I discovered passages to various parallel worlds and eventually I wound up in Asgard."

"So you met Thor and Loki?" Fury inquired

"No I visited Asgard long before they were even conceived. Instead I was met with Odin, his father, and his brothers and let's say my visit was not well received." Link remineset. To say his first encounter with Odin was rocky was putting it mildly He remembered being brought before Bor, the ruler of Asgard at the time, confessing his innocence when Odin in an attempt to impress his father claimed he would deal with the trespasser. While Odin was a strong warrior even as a young man he was arrogant and prone to overconfidence which Link exploited and in combination with all his experience in battle he was able to defeat Odin. It was through that encounter that formed the foundation of their friendship. "Although I am sworn brother to Odin and Uncle to both of those trouble makers."

"So then did you ever revive your people?"

"In a manner of speaking yes however, they didn't return as true Hylians but took on a form similar to their original, having lost their connection to the Goddesses and with no recollection of their previous lives but, perhaps that is for the best. They go by the name Elves now though.." He briefly recalled the events that led to his people's resurrection. He remembered fighting alongside Odin against his brother Cul and later slaughter the mortals Cul had poisoned. In a moment of weakness as he felt the Triforce wane he went against Odin and had intended to use the souls of the mortals and sacrifice them to resurrect his people less he lose them all when the triforce power exhausts itself.

However Odin had stopped him in the nick of time and they had their battle on the barren landscape of midgard. Link fueled with blind rage and Odin with resolve to bring his friend to his senses less he'd have to kill him.

000000

It was under grim sky and barren earth that two powerful beings clashed, one a being of colossal strength and the other one who could never die. It mattered not the heavy downpour that pelted them nor the shouts of soldiers garbed in full armor yelling for them to stop yet unable to do anything less they be killed in the crossfire because in this moment all they saw was each other even as they felt the earth quiver as they fought. Odin's spear against Link sword each clash sent shockwaves across the land with no end in sight.

"Link stand ho this foolishness!" Odin yelled between exchanges

"Foolishness? thee dareth lectureth me about foolishness!" Link yelled back. "Mine own people has't been dead f'r longeth enough, their liveth taketh ov'r ones spite. Their resurrection closeth at hand and i shall be deny nay longeth'r." He weaved spells between his strikes which were countered by Odin's lightning. "If 't be true thine people visage such a fate thee too wouldst sacriface man!" Odin was quiet for a moment before replying

"Once a h'ro of thine realm anon but a m're husk, a fiend, avatar of Demise!" He spat in hope of infuriating Link for he knew while Link was unpredictable when enraged he was far more dangerous when he was calm. Thankfully the last part got to him and perhaps in combination with the triforce's fading power left Link desperate and caused mistakes to be made. "Th're lies anoth'r way!" Yet it went unheard as Link aimed to kill Odin eyes red with madness. 'Been driven insane…. F'rgive me mine own friend.' He thought as got ready to deal the final blow. Weaving through Link wild swings he plunged his spear straight through Link's head with as much force as he could muster. Instanously his vision went dark and his body limp.

His vision blurry and his senses dulled he began to stir trying to piece together what happened he remembered fighting someone and then it all went black. Had he been knocked out during the battle against Cul or perhaps they won and he was fighting off a hangover.

"One without Death thou art" A familiar voice said turning his head he took notice of a large figure. Blinking until his vision cleared he saw it was Odin. They were in some sort of cavern that had a strange blue light reflected across the walls

"Odin? Where.."

"Ole Yggdrasil, wh're all realms meeteth, wh're i trad'd one eye f'r wisdom and bef're thine madness tooketh holdeth i did see visions of a well… a well of souls deep within yggdrasil. In t thine redemption and possibly thine own end." Link took it all in and while his mind was in disbelieve imagines of his fight with Odin came back in full force.

"Odin f'r…" He tried to get out before Odin stopped him with but a hand.

"Nay needeth mine own friend f'r thy spake sooth, hadst i did face such a choice, mine own path wouldst hath mirr'r'd yours" Odin spoke calmly and with hints of exhaustion. Leading towards the well with Link in tow they stood at the edge of the well. The Well of Souls seemed without end a mere vortex of all the souls that have been and those that have yet to be swirling in an endless cycle of death and rebirth."Rememb'r shouldst thy diveth into the well thine people shalt beest rest'r'd but, thy owneth endeth may await"

"Nothing wouldst maketh me happi'r." He said readying himself to jump before turned back to Odin. "Odin thou our timeth may be cutteth sh'rt I am proud to has't calleth thee broth'r" They reached out and grabbed each other by the forearm as a final goodbye.

"As am I." With their farewells said and done Link took the plunge without a moment's hesitation his body lost to the current of the well and in it he felt undescribable pain as he felt his body being torn apart again and again. He lost all sense of time and even forgot of his own existence.

000000

"May I go now Fury?" Link asked. He very much didn't like to be confined in a cell especially since he was in the middle of lunch when the attack on New York took place.

"One more question why did you help during the Invasion when you could have avoided it?"

"As I said before in my own world I was a hero and I could not stand by while innocent people got hurt. I choose to stay away from your politics but, if your world hangs in the balance as it did during your world wars then I will be there to help."

"Wait so you were at… you know what nevermind. Listen Link I'm prepared to offer you a position at S.H.I.E.L.D the world is a dangerous place and it needs men like you to defend it."

"Me an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D? Interesting offer Fury I'll consider it but, for now I'll have to decline."

"Unfortunately I have strict orders to contain you if you say no so you really only have one option." Fury sat in his chair looking as if he had all the cards on the table, every move calculated to the finest de2cimal to ensure that no matter what happened he wound up victorious. But, the smirk on Link's face threw him off as if there was something he missed as if he was the one being played.

"To believe you could contain me is both short sighted and fool hardy but, I commend the effort." He said as he stood from his chair and walked away from Fury taking one last glance at the man he said. "I'll be in touch." And then he was gone.

To most people this would have come off as a surprise but, to the acting commander of S.H.I.E.L.D this was just another day on the job. Because in a world where aliens, super powered beings and gods exist he doubted anything else could surprise him. WIth that he left the room taking one last glance content that while he didn't gain another soldier he gain the knowledge that the world had another protector. The only downside was having to report to his superiors whom would berate him for not restraining the immortal better.


End file.
